


Art for Table for Two

by svtbigbang_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Fanart, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbigbang_mod/pseuds/svtbigbang_mod
Summary: I fell in love with this fic instantly, i loved the character dynamics and awkwardness and knew in my junhoon biased heart this was The Fic to claim. also, thanks to the svt big bang mods for being patient and organizing everything!! with a fandom wide project like this, i haven't felt this inspired in a long time ♡





	Art for Table for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Table for Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777574) by [woozifi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozifi/pseuds/woozifi). 



 

**Digital art inspired by 'Table for Two'**

_by: **[hearthao](https://hearthao.tumblr.com/)**  on tumblr_

 

 

 Jun and Jihoon's dim sum date, in which Jihoon is just too adorable and Jun can't help but stare.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with this fic instantly, i loved the character dynamics and awkwardness and knew in my junhoon biased heart this was The Fic to claim. also, thanks to the svt big bang mods for being patient and organizing everything!! with a fandom wide project like this, i haven't felt this inspired in a long time ♡


End file.
